


The Story of Father and Son

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Ninjago, but Garmadon was there to raise Lloyd.





	The Story of Father and Son

“He’s so small…” Garmadon whispered, holding his son for the first time.

“Babies are supposed to be small.” Misako says with a smile, recovering from the birth in bed, watching her husband.

It had taken several minutes to convince him that he won’t hurt their son by simply holding him. The babe gurgled in his father’s arms, eyes still closed and Garmadon looked down at him in wonder. Such a small child would grow into a great man. He could already tell.

“What should we name him?” Misako asked him and Garmadon paused, looking at his son, at his tiny balled up fists, his adorable button nose, at the thin blond hair on his head then smiled.

“Lloyd.” He whispered and Misako smiled.

“Welcome to the world, Lloyd Garmadon.”

_________________

“Quite the quick learner, isn’t he?” Wu says, watching his nephew go, toddling his way around the room while giggling as the brothers shared a cup of tea.

“Indeed. Just 9 months and he can walk on his own. Not for long, but he’s determined.” Garmadon says with a smile, watching his son slam his tiny hands against the wall before falling on his bum, giggling still as he clapped his hands.

The sight made both brothers chuckle. Garmadon’s smile soon fell.

“I wish his aunt could see him…” He says softly, bringing a somber mood over the two.

“As do I, brother.” Wu whispered, looking into his tea.

Their youngest sister Kira had fell prey to the evil the Great Devourer’s bite had inflicted on her when they were children a some time ago. It was their fault. They were practising in the training yard with her when Garmadon’s sword ended up over the wall. While Garmadon and Wu had been arguing about whether or not to go get it themselves or telling their father, Kira had gone over the wall to get it on her own. Her cry of pain once she was bit was what alerted them that she had gone. Garmadon had climbed over the wall to get to her while Wu had gotten their father. It was horrifying watching her eyes flicker to red and back as she insulted their father and blamed them.

They never forgave themselves for that day. Then, after the serpentine war, the venom consumed her completely and she came to take the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. They had to fight their own sister and in the end, they were helpless to watch as she had fallen to the underworld.

“Da da?” Garmadon was pulled out of his thoughts by his son holding onto his leg, looking up at him with a clearly confused look.

Garmadon chuckled, setting his cold tea aside and picking him up, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek.

“Don’t worry Lloyd. It’s in the past now.” He says to his son who looked up at him with large green eyes.

He then began babbling happily, clapping his hands and Garmadon melts.

“He really is something else, isn’t he?” Wu says with a smile as he stood then plucked him out of his father’s hands. “Let’s say you and your favourite uncle go on a walk, him?” He says to Lloyd who cooed, yanking at his growing beard.

“Ow!” He yelped and Garmadon laughed as Lloyd did. “Your father taught you do do that, didn’t he?” Wu queries as he took him outside.

Misako took her chance, walking forward to speak with her husband.

“Garmadon.” She says and he looked to her curiously. “… We need to talk.” She whispered and he frowned.

_________________

Garmadon watched Misako go, Lloyd whimpering in his arms at just a year old. She had reason to believe that Lloyd was the prophecised green ninja and wanted to stop the final battle that would no doubt drive their family apart. He had tried to convince her to stay, to find another way but she had made up her mind.

“Goodbye… Misako…” He whispered once he could see her no more, Lloyd’s tears falling then as he started to wail. “Don’t worry son. I’m here. She will be back.” He whispered to his son, turning back into the Monastery, bouncing him gently.

She requested he didn’t tell Wu or Lloyd of what she discovered and raise him as normal. He may not be as sure as she is about their son’s destiny but he would raise Lloyd with love as he had always intended to do.

___________________

Garmadon was preparing lunch for his son and his brother when his three year old son whom Wu should be giving a bath ran in giggling, his uncle not too far behind. He glanced over his shoulder and choked back a laugh before clearing his throat.

“Brother, why is my son running around the Monastery naked and dry? And why are you soaked?” He asked him, fighting back a laugh.

“There is a very interesting story behind this brother.” Wu says sheepishly.

“Unka Wu fell!” Lloyd yelled up at his father and Garmadon snorted.

“To be fair, he’s quite light on his feet.” Wu says, picking him up. “I’m not the one who needs a bath young one. Come along.” He says as he walked back to the bathroom, tickling Lloyd along the way.

Garmadon chuckled as he continued to cut apple slices for his son. His brother was a piece of work.

__________________

“Dad! Look!” Lloyd says once he arrived at school to pick him up.

He blinked as he looked at the drawing his son was holding up.

“Very nice son.” Garmadon says with a smile, crouching before him.

The drawing was of four figures but he couldn’t for the life of him tell who three of them are. The one with the noodles on his face must be Wu and he is only assuming he is on this as well.

“There’s Uncle Wu and that’s you and that’s me and that’s mom.” He says, pointing them out and Garmadon’s heart twinged at the mention of his wife.

It’s been years since she’s left. She sends letters he reads to Lloyd but they both missed her. He smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“It’s wonderful son. I’ll put it right on the fridge as soon as we get home.” Garmadon says, picking him up and Lloyd grinned a wide smile at him, his front teeth missing.

“Let’s go home and show your uncle.” Garmadon says, slipping the drawing in his bag and Lloyd cheered as Garmadon bid his teacher goodbye.

___________________

“Dad!” Lloyd yelled, rushing into his room as he meditated.

“What is it son?” Garmadon asked, looking at his 11 year old with a smile as he bounced eagerly on his heels.

“Uncle Wu brought the last one in!” He says eagerly, tugging at his father’s arm.

“So he’s found the last ninja. Let us see now, shall we?” Garmadon says as he stood with his son’s help.

“His hair is weird though…” Lloyd says as he walked before his father.

“That isn’t a very nice thing to say Lloyd.” Garmadon scolded then opened the doors to the outside where his brother had just sat, pouring himself some tea. “But you are right.” He whispered and Lloyd giggled.

“Today you fail, tomorrow you try again.” Wu told his newest student after finishing his tea in one sip.

“But-”

He only flipped back into the room and closer the doors behind him.

“Patience.” He says then turned to his brother and nephew.

“Wait. If he’s going to be using the training course, what about after school practise?” Lloyd asked his father and Uncle.

“We will still have them. The course was made to be shared after all.” Wu told his nephew, patting his head.

“And speaking of school, have you done your homework?” Garmadon asked his son with an arched brow and he laughed sheepishly before taking off.

Both brothers chuckled, watching him go.

“Has Samukai made any more moves?” Garmadon asked his brother, growing serious.

“Not yet but we must keep vigilant. I fear our sister is up to no good.” Wu whispered and Garmadon nods, grimacing.

______

“Hey Zane, could you help me with my homework again?” Lloyd asked, carrying his books over to the ninja in training as he spoke to Cole and Jay.

“I can help out with that stuff too you know.” Jay pointed out.

“Yeah but you keep forgetting I’m 11 and I can’t understand when you start talking about engineering when all I want to know is what a plateau is.” Lloyd says drily, sitting before Zane and Cole laughed.

“Oh snap! He got you!” Cole laughed out as Jay glared at him. “That’s what you get motor mouth!”

“Lloyd, do you know why Sensei Wu told us to stay away from the training yard for a while?” Zane asked as he looked over his homework for him.

“Yeah. It’s getting boring being cramped up in here.” Jay says, laying back against the ground.

“Yeah but I’m not supposed to tell you. It’s a surprise.” Lloyd says as he sharpened his pencil.

“A surprise?! Like party surprise?! Like cake?!” Cole asked excitedly.

“No.” Lloyd says, killing his hopes and dreams.

“Let’s start with social studies…” Zane says, setting the book down.

______________

“This is impossible!” Kai huffed after another failed day.

“Not impossible.” Garmadon says, walking out after his brother went in. “It requires patience and practise.” He continued as Lloyd sat by the teapot his Uncle left outside.

“My dad can do it in no time!” Lloyd grinned and Kai rose a brow, looking over the elderly man.

“I doubt that.” Kai huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah!” Lloyd growled then pulled out his juice box. “Bet you my dad can finish the course before I finish my juice box.” He yelled, waving it on the air.

“Lloyd, please.” Garmadon says, amused.

His son had too much faith in him.

“Well, let’s see what you’ve got, old man.” Garmadon turned to Kai then.

“ _Old man_?” He says with narrowed eyes and Kai smirked. “Start drinking son.” He says, walking over to the start of the course.

Kai smirked, watching the kid pull the straw off of his tiny juice box.  _There’s no way_ \- Kai’s smug smirk fell, watching the old man flip, twist, kick, jump and punch his way through in a flash, picking his kid up before the telltale sound of an empty juice box sounded.

“Ha! Told you!” Lloyd yelled, sticking his tongue out as he hung onto his father.

“Next time, don’t make bets for other people.” Garmadon told his son, heading inside. “Let’s leave him be. He looks like he has a lot of training to do.” He says with a smirk.

And train Kai did.  _No way_  in  _hell_  was he going to be one upped by an old man! Especially when his sister was at stake!

____________

“It’s not fair.” Lloyd pouted after watching the ninja and his uncle leave to find the golden weapons.

“The mission ahead of them very dangerous and crucial Lloyd.” Garmadon says, urging him back inside the Monastery. “We aren’t going, not just your safety but to ensure their success. That and you still have school.” He added.

“I wish I could be a ninja! Then I could go on awesome missions and I wouldn’t have to go to school!” Lloyd yelled, running over to the training equipment and kicking a punching bag with a grunt.

“Make no mistake Lloyd, ninja or not, you will go to school.” Garmadon told his son who groaned.

He looked him over as he started to run on the training piece, kicking the dummies there down, determination on his face. He remembered Misako and what she had said about Lloyd.

“Being a ninja isn’t all fun and games son. But maybe, you’ll figure that out on your own.” He says with a warm smile and Lloyd beamed at his father, hopping off the training piece.

“I can become a ninja?” Lloyd gasped at his father.

“If that is what you wish.” Garmadon nods and Lloyd cheered. “But you still have to finish school first.”

“Awwww dad…”

_______________

“Our sister has escaped.” Was Wu’s solemn news upon return to the Monastery with the ninja, the golden weapons, Nya and four dragons.

“Our fears come true.” Garmadon whispered, carefully watching his son as the dragons sniffed and nuzzled him, abandoning their ninja. “She could return at any time. We must remain vigilant.” He says to his brother who nodded.

“Hey dad!” Lloyd yelled and they all turned to where he was, holding onto Wisp’s snout as the dragon lifted him off the ground. “Can we keep them?” He asked with big green eyes and Garmadon chuckled.

“Certainly.” He says and Lloyd cheered.

____________

“It’s totally unfair. They’re  _our_  dragons, why do they like him so much?” Jay says with a pout, watching the dragons they released for a quick flight gathered around Lloyd, giving him all of their attention as he laughed, petting their snouts.

“Him and Sensei Garmadon.” Kai says with narrowed eyes.

“What about me?” Garmadon asked as he walked out, Rocky immediately walking over, lowering his head so Garmadon could pet his snout.

“What are you guys? Dragon tamers?” Cole asked, waving Rocky’s favourite snack in the air but he hadn’t even glanced at Cole.

“Let’s just say… It’s in our blood.” Garmadon says with a smirk.

________________

“Hey dad, can you teach me how to fly one?” Lloyd says once Garmadon came to find him, not surprised to see him by the dragon stables.

“Hmmm. I don’t see why not. Which one should we take?” He asked him and Lloyd looked over all four dragons craning for his attention.

“How about… Shard!” He says excitedly, pointing the ice dragon out.

“Alright. Stand back.” He says and Lloyd does, watching excitedly as his father opened Shard’s stable taking his hand and leading him inside.

Shard helpfully lowered himself so Garmadon could help him up before climbing on behind him.

“Alright, now we start by-”

“Let’s go boy!” Lloyd yelled, jerking the reigns and Shard roared before shooting out of the stable, making Garmadon yell as Lloyd hollered.

“Woah! Don’t get ahead of yourself son!” Garmadon warned holding onto his hands holding the reigns and slowing Shard down.

“That was fun!” Lloyd grinned back at his father as Shard began flying at a leasurly pace.

“I’m glad one of us liked it.” Garmadon huffed but smiled at his son. “It’s important to keep a steady hand. If you pull too suddenly-”

“What?” Lloyd asked, doing just that and Shard dove down, making Garmadon yell again, quickly taking control of the reigns and making Shard fly up, just in time to avoid crashing into the ground.

Once he got him steady, Garmadon placed a hand over his rapidly breathing heart, trying to catch his breath.

“Perhaps we should start with demonstrations for now.” Garmadon spoke once he didn’t feel like he was about to have a heart attack.

_He was getting too old for this._

“Fly on dad!” Lloyd grinned and Garmadon chuckled, navigating Shard to fly over Jamanakai village before circling back towards the Monastery.

“Hey dad?” Lloyd says, looking back at his father.

“Yes son?” Garmadon asked, keeping his eyes on the skies.

“Thanks.” He says with a smile, looking out at the view. “I love you dad.” He whispered and Garmadon’s heart swelled.

“I love you too son. Always.” Was Garmadon heartfelt response and Lloyd grinned.

He may have almost suffered a heart attack twice but it was worth it for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
